poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Daffy Duck
Daffy Duck is the deuteragonist of the Looney Tunes franchise. He is another character created for Warner Bros. Pictures. He's one of Pooh's friends, and Bugs Bunny's on-&-off partner. He and Bugs are sometimes seen in the Winnie the Pooh/Tiny Toons movies. He, Bugs Bunny, and Porky Pig made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. Trivia *Bugs and Daffy will guest star again in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Song of the South'', ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit'', Pooh's Adventures of Rover Dangerfield, Pooh's Adventures of Under Wraps, Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child, Pooh's Adventures of Casper, Winnie the Pooh Meets Rango, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio, [[Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot|''Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot ]](along with its sequels), [[Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo|''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo]], and ''Winnie the Pooh Meets the Rookie of the Year''. *Bugs and Daffy will make their first guest appearance in a SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film and meet Littlefoot and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Bugs and Daffy will guest star in Ash's Adventures of A Goofy Movie. *Daffy Duck will guest star in the Pokemon crossover TV series, Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!. Gallery 27097L.jpg Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Birds Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Idiots Category:Manly heroes Category:Ducks Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Mario's allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Liars Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Warner Bros. Pictures characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures Team Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Team Members Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Mentors Category:Male Damsels Category:Thieves Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Greedy characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Deuteragonist Category:Sonic's Adventures Team Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Males Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Singing characters Category:Cross-dressers Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Shadow101815 Team Members Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures Team Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Autobots Category:Characters voiced by Joe Alaskey Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Show Off Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:Sore Losers Category:A Character with a big appetite Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Bossy characters Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bergman Category:Characters voiced by Eric Bauza Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Transformed Characters Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Team Category:Misunderstood characters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:Anti Heroes Category:Crazy characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Joshua's Hero Team Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Boyfriends Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Con-Artists Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Warner Bros. Animation characters Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Toon Rangers Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies